


Love is war

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *恋爱即战争*《临喝》中博多豚骨拉面团联动有*本文没有车，最多只有婴儿车，但是纯情处男lof说我有敏感词不让我发呜呜呜





	Love is war

**Author's Note:**

> *恋爱即战争
> 
> *《临喝》中博多豚骨拉面团联动有
> 
> *本文没有车，最多只有婴儿车，但是纯情处男lof说我有敏感词不让我发呜呜呜

凌晨明显不是探望病人的时间，纪田正臣却在医院的长廊上踱步。他没有刻意隐藏自己的脚步声，而是放任皮鞋摩擦塑胶地板产生不和谐音调，丝毫不担心被巡逻的保安抓到，仿佛在走给别人听一样，他也确定那个人会听到这样的声音。

不过他现在没有心情去猜那个人听到脚步声的想法，也没有空闲去想万一包里的东西被保安搜出来自己要怎么解释。

因为马上就要结束了；只要他做完这件非做不可、就算赌上人生也要做的事情，一切就都会结束。

回归虚无、回归zero。

像郊游前一天的孩子，看见病房号越来越接近手机屏幕中显示的数字，正臣的脚步也轻快起来。

“…到了。”

正臣静静地深呼一口气，推开门——

“呀好久不见。比我想象中的快呢——不到一天的时间就找来这里啦？”

躺在病床上的男人显然是在等正臣，他半支起身子靠在枕头上，朝正臣露出了一如既往惹人讨厌的微笑。

正臣“嘁”了一声，毫不犹豫地从斜挎包里掏出那个东西。不知是因为激动，还是因为那个东西过于沉重让他单手抓不稳，他有些无法瞄准男人的头部。

“还真的是来杀我的啊~？那你计划好逃跑路线了吗？而且离这么远射击血会喷射开喔。”

“不用你管。”说完，他双手握住那个明显属于管制器械的黑色物体，食指移到扳机处，重新瞄准男人。

“这么久没见第一句话就是这个。不过也是啦，love is war……是该结束了。”男人耸耸肩，盯着黑黢黢的枪口，一副无所谓的样子，“诶呀、不过这还真是出乎意料的结局呢。”

“是吗？那么就再见了……临也先生。”

Game over。

正臣轻声说着。

——沉闷的枪声在病房里响起。

①

几年前的折原临也和纪田正臣是不会想到他们两人之间的小小赌约是以这种方式结束的。

那时候纪田正臣十四岁，潮气蓬勃，充满青春活力；有喜欢他的女孩，也有仰慕他的男孩，他被这些人簇拥着，统帅占据池袋一角的独色帮——黄巾贼。

“将军！”——起初他并不喜欢被别人这么叫，因为在他看来，黄巾贼只是能够让自己安心的地方，才不是什么斗殴团体。但随着黄色的人潮增多、喊他“将军”的人也在扩大，正臣坐在废弃工厂的旧沙发上往下看，底下人一起喊着“将军”的时候，不知为何确实有种君临天下的感觉。

所以他就渐渐地接受下来。

所以他就渐渐地把自己当成了“将军”。

不过把自己当成将军不是指他会做出什么暴君举动，更也不是指他会主动滋事、扩大黄巾贼的范围，而是指他渐渐喜欢听别人这么喊他。

因为每当别人这么喊他的时候，正臣都会有一种满足感。这种满足感是他从来没体会过的；一个人摸爬滚打、没有其他人关心久了，就很难拒绝这种被很多人在乎、拥护的感觉。

但他很清楚，这么多人聚集在他身边，不是因为他是“纪田正臣”，而是因为他是黄巾贼的“将军”。抛去这一身份，他不知道自己身边还会留下多少人。所以他必须要把自己当成将军，这样才能心安理得地享受被人簇拥的感觉。

同时他也明白，必须要让黄巾贼一直存在甚至是一直处于独色帮斗争中的上风，那些拥护自己的人才会一直选择待在他的身边。

然后他找到了一条捷径。

捷径总是充满荆棘和陷阱，可他还是义无反顾地踏进去。在黄巾贼被蓝色平方碾压时，他毫不犹豫地去找了自己从第一眼就不喜欢的男人——折原临也。

但是正臣没有否认自己的直觉，他还是很不喜欢充满神秘和不安因子的临也。但为了不失去这个容身之所，临也的情报和计划对正臣来说都是必要的，所以他一次次和临也接触，接受他的帮助，凭借他的帮助一次次取胜。

一开始并不是为了打架才创建黄巾贼，但因为临也带来的胜利和自己对再次变回一个人的害怕，十四岁的少年逐渐淡忘了初衷。

开始期待每一次团战和获胜，开始因为胜券在握而面带笑容。

“没有孩子能够拒绝被人拥护的感觉吧，尝一次就会上瘾了。”折原临也晃着写满纪田正臣资料的文件夹对三岛沙树说着，“你也觉得纪田君变得有些骄傲了，对吧？”

少女带着人偶一般的微笑点点头，“要提醒他吗？临也大哥。”

“不用喔沙树，这样的纪田君不是很可爱嘛，虽然有点任性得讨人厌就是了——要提醒他的是另一件事情。”

临也侧过身子，将棋盘上的象棋移动了一步，让将靠在象的旁边。

“沙树，你知道吗？象棋的象本来指的是军师喔~”

“不是指保卫将帅的象兵吗？”沙树歪歪脑袋。

“没骗到你吗？原来你可是会一副恍然大悟的模样点头呢。”

“因为负责下棋的人才是军师吧，临也大哥。”

临也对沙树的回答很满意，所以他笑着从棋盘上取走了“将”，举过头顶仔细瞧着。

“……棋子想要反过来利用军师，我也是挺苦恼的诶。”

②

纪田正臣觉得他和折原临也很像，因为身边都聚着一群人。

正臣身边聚集的都是些同龄人，最年长的不过是高中生，不管他们是为了什么才围到正臣身边，不可否认的是他们都是自愿的；临也身边也是，围着一圈自愿跟在他身边的人。

不同之处除了临也周围的人横跨各个年龄段外还有一点——不像正臣这边“其乐融融”，将士们偶尔还会调侃戏弄将军；临也周围的人仿佛是一个什么宗教团体，那些人总是用最虔诚的语气喊着“临也先生”。

沙树第一次这么喊的时候让正臣起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，所以他对临也的印象除了不安和神秘之外，还觉得这个男人很会洗脑。但是真正交流之后，他发现临也不是他想象中的那样会用花言巧语操控人心的人，因为临也总是提供正臣需要的情报后，就不会再多讲一句话。

啊啊、这样不错，反正也只是冲着临也的情报来的，要真的要用上自己准备的反洗脑23招还挺麻烦。

正臣本来是这么想的，但是他之后发现临也对他有些“特殊”了。因为临也在和黄巾贼其他的人说话时，总会带着温柔笑意，也会和他们打趣偶尔还会参与到黄段子的聊天中，但是一面对自己，临也就会恢复客气又生疏的微笑。

嘁。

正臣撇了下嘴巴，然后用同样的微笑看临也，侧身从他身边经过的时候特地撞了一下他。

一次两次还能算是意外，三次四次正臣还能接受，但是为什么那个人喊谷田部叫“浩二君”了还在喊自己“纪田君”啊？！

正臣握紧拳头哼了一声，说了句“解散”就径直离开废弃工厂。

他走在路上一边踢着石子一边想着临也的笑脸，总觉得气不打一处来。他承认一开始是想利用临也的，一开始是觉得临也这种冷漠的态度挺好的，但是这种区别对待也太大了吧？

“正臣！”

沙树气喘吁吁地追了上来，深呼几口气之后歪着脑袋问正臣怎么不高兴。

“我哪有不高兴啊。”正臣嘴硬着，其实自己都感受到嘴角一直往下掉。

“诶~”沙树把手背在后面，向前快走了几步然后转身向着正臣略微弯下了腰，“因为谷田部君被临也大哥抢走了在吃醋？”

“哈？你在说什么啊，谁会吃他们醋。”

“那就是在醋临也大哥对别人都很好，只有对你很冷淡了喔？”

“更、更不可能了！沙树果然好奇怪！”

“我觉得这个问题是出在正臣身上喔，因为临也大哥一般对别人都不是这种态度呢——因为正臣对临也大哥老是板着脸，所以他也只好用这种方式对待你了吧？而且——”

正臣停下来看着沙树，等待她接下来的话。

“——而且……正臣对临也大哥不是真心的啊，只是想利用他对吧？”

听到这句话的正臣为了掩盖自己的心虚，故作轻松地双手交扣背在脑后继续往前走着。

“……我一个国中生怎么会利用一个成人啊，而且情报贩子是他的职业吧，我也只能算是顾客，真不真心的并不重要吧。”

“咦？黄巾贼其他孩子可都是真心对待临也大哥的。再说了‘将军’一直对‘军师’这么生疏，可是会把‘军师’赶跑的喔。”

少女轻飘飘的一句话却让正臣迈出的右脚突然僵硬了一下。

黄巾贼能够稳定住局面大部分要归功于临也的情报，如果没有临也，黄巾贼会变成什么样子呢？自己还能有这样的容身之所吗？

……不能。

少年得出了一个很现实的结论。

“临也先生不至于这么小心眼吧？明明我也有给他带礼物。”

“谁知道，临也大哥的想法没人能猜准呢。”

正臣又找了块石子踢着，和沙树朝麦当劳的方向走。

他知道人和人之间是要用心交流的，所以他现在也在渐渐地改变自己，没有让自己再像以前那样装出成人的模样，偶尔也会孩子气地说一些任性的要求，但临也还是无动于衷。

是因为看出来自己的目的还是情报吗……确实，如果不是情报，正臣是不愿意接近临也的；说穿了，偶尔放下心防的样子也只是在掩饰自己的目的。

但是最近，想要撒娇的感觉越来越强烈了。是因为临也的区别对待吗？

虽然他从来就没得到过疼爱和偏心，可还是隐隐地觉得这种撒娇和没得到父母疼爱，还看到他们对别人偏心而闹脾气的小孩很接近。

——搞不好因为自己的态度问题，这个人马上就会离开。

正臣把石子踢进了下水道，去甜品站买了两份甜筒后全都递给沙树，让她带一份给临也。

“正臣自己去给不是比较好吗？”

“我要回家做作业啦！真的！”

“跑腿费呢？”

“一个kiss行不行呢？”

“可以呀！”

少女爽快答应的模样反而让正臣不知道如何应对了，红着脸支支吾吾地对她说如果有人对她开这样轻浮的玩笑，一定要生气才对。

沙树噗嗤笑了出来，“和临也大哥说的一样呢，正臣真的很可爱。”

“哈？他说我可爱？”语气上扬是开心的标志，正臣说完了才发现自己高兴得有些过了头。

“对啊。所以你用心对他，临也大哥一定会留在黄巾贼的。那么，在冰淇淋融化之前，我得好好地帮你把它送到临也大哥那里呢。”

“喔…麻烦你了。”

正臣挠了挠脸颊，目送沙树离开直到看不见她后才走上了回家的路。

因为身边自愿聚集的人太多，自己把临也提供的情报也当成理所当然了吗？正臣一边走一边思考着。总觉得临也会像同龄人一样，因为他是黄巾贼的将军，就会自愿地追随在他的身边。

但根本不是这样，临也从来没说过他是黄巾贼的一员，也从来没认定纪田正臣是他的将军。现在的情况是因为自己实在不熟悉团战一次次的找他，长此以往就给自己造成了一种他是黄巾贼的专属军师的感觉。

说白了他就是外援，他想什么时候走是他自己说了算，他走掉自己也没资格指责他。

“……但是临也先生不能走呢。”

十四岁的任性少年嘟囔着。

而且这样的区别对待确实很不爽……

“喏、临也大哥，”沙树把半化的甜筒递给靠在废弃工厂门边的临也，“正臣给你的。”

“纪田君啊……你提醒过他啦？”

“是呀。正臣果然很可爱。”

“确实啊，而且很聪明呢。”

临也掏出手机，望着手机上的新消息，咬了一口甜筒。

——“临也先生，明天可以打扰你一下吗？”

——“来自：纪田正臣”

③

和纪田正臣搞好关系原来是不在计划之中的，折原临也从一开始就布置棋局，从搭上纪田正臣的肩膀向他自我介绍的时候，就在棋局上排摆上了一颗名为“纪田正臣”的棋子。

但是为什么他突然对正臣感起了兴趣呢？因为沙树向他汇报过“正臣说要帮我摆脱对你的信仰呢”。临也觉得这个孩子有些真的把自己当回事了，被人“将军”称呼久了真的认为自己是拯救世界的主角吗？年少轻狂也好、天真无知也好，不管是正臣妄图利用他的小心思，还是对沙树说的这番话都让临也有些不爽。

还有一点不爽，也是感兴趣的主要原因，是正臣的区别对待。对黄巾贼那些孩子面带笑容他能够理解，但是每次面对这个帮助过他那么多次的军师总是装出成人的样子，不是板着脸就是生疏的笑；临也原以为是年龄的原因，可看到正臣接受陌生大人的帮助后露出的那种灿烂微笑，才发现“诶呀、这孩子只是不喜欢我呢”。

谁都不愿意亲近谁，这对计划没有任何影响，但是因为正臣这样幼稚又任性的举动，他才会利用沙树提醒一下正臣——到底是谁让你拥有这么稳定的位置，逼迫他来亲近自己。

不过最近正臣任性的方式和以前有些不同——更接近于撒娇，所以临也觉得不用这么逼迫他，正臣发现自己也被区别对待后，也会开始着急地想个法子去亲近他。

孩子嘛、看到大人对其他人偏心总会做出幼稚的举动来重新赢得大人的疼爱。

与其说是提醒，不如说是推了正臣一把，给他一个台阶下。因为这样骄傲的、不可一世的将军可是很会闹别扭的，不给他一个合适的理由，等他纠结完要不要亲近自己，临也的计划都推进完了。

毕竟这个计划可不只是看黄巾贼啊……得抓紧时间才行。

话说，让这种骄傲的孩子变得对自己唯命是从是不是挺有挑战的？

临也在等正臣来的时候突然冒出了这个念头。

你看嘛、过于明亮的东西总会让人有染黑的欲望啊。而且太任性的话，现在不教训以后可是会遇到大麻烦的。被纪田君这么对待，我还在为他思考，嗯……以后得让他好好谢谢我才行呢。

他伸了个懒腰靠在真皮转椅上，将休眠的电脑唤醒再一次调出了正臣的资料。

“……父母不在身边的孩子心防真是高得吓人呢。”

不过他还是不打算主动改变自己对待他的方式，因为他想先看看正臣会怎么做。

“临也先生，来打个赌吧？”

正臣坐在临也对面，他们两个之间是摆好了的国际象棋。他握紧拳头放在膝盖上，眼神坚定地望着临也，让临也有一瞬间觉得他真的是征战四方的少年将军。

不过那也只是一瞬间，临也定了定神推着一粒棋子向前走，淡淡地开口问他：“要打什么赌呢？”

正臣望着棋盘沉默了一下，然后直接拿起自己这边的国王放入临也那里的国界。

“国际象棋可不是这么走的啊，纪田君。”

正臣没有搭理临也的这句话，而是自顾自地轻声说着：“与我同一国的人，我永远当他是同一国的人。”

然后他起身拿起临也那里的国王放在自己的这边，稍稍抬起下巴用着认真无比地神情对临也说：

“要进入我的国域吗，临也先生？”

——有趣极了这个孩子！

纪田正臣带给自己的惊喜可以称得上是超乎意料。

骄傲、对，他还是骄傲，他没有一改往日对临也的态度，摆出天真小朋友的模样说要和他做朋友，而是选用这样近乎盛气凌人的方式别扭地表达出同一个意思。

临也努力没让自己笑出来，保持着平时的表情和正臣对视。

“……进入你的国域有什么好处吗，纪田君？”

“你来试着进入就知道了。”

“诶~”临也拿起正臣摆过来的国王晃着，“那刚刚纪田君的赌指的是什么啊？”

“到底谁先进入谁的国呢——这样比较有挑战性吧？”

天真无邪其实是和残忍恶劣挂上钩的。

不是经常会有想要知道蚂蚁怎么逃生，就往蚂蚁洞灌水的小孩吗？明明一句“请和我做朋友吧！”就能解决的事情，非要采取这样游戏般恶劣的方法。

而且他是先把他那边的棋子放入自己这边——也就是说：想要进入我的国域之前，你也必须让我进入你的国域。

要我对你好之前，你必须要对我好。

任性又恶劣。

这个赌局的赌注也很明显了不是吗？谁先认真地对待谁就无法全身而退。

明明只是个小鬼却想和他玩这样的情感游戏。

正臣这种近乎轻浮又带着娱乐心理的交友方式让临也再一次决定——是得好好教训这个不知轻重的小孩。

所以临也看着第一次在自己面前露出发自内心的笑容的少年，报以同样的笑意点头。

“Game start.”

④

其实纪田正臣的国域里从来没来过一个成人，因为他不怎么会和大人相处。如果有大人对他太好他就会慌神，不知道是要幼稚一点还是成熟一点，不知道要怎么做才能让对自己好的人一直留在自己身边。

很不巧，他还没遇到过这样的大人。

他的父母不是，他上学时候碰到的老师也不是。

可一旦碰到大人，他还是会露出自己最灿烂的笑容，然而他本人也不知道是为什么，这样的笑容并不能换取爱、连些温暖都得不到。

但是正臣还是日复一日地，朝着那些大人这样笑着。

他对所有人都这样笑着。

除了折原临也。

一开始是因为不安对他笑不出，现在是因为拉不下脸对他笑不出。

不安源于神秘，正臣承认自己对临也有些感兴趣了，所以他也明白自己已经输了一步。

装作盛气凌人的样子只是不想让临也发现自己有些在意他；在意他对别人的笑、在意他对别人的态度。还有一件不想承认的事，自己的撒娇早就偏离了原来的目的，不是什么掩饰，而是真的、真的在吸引他的注意。

从来没有大人去倾听他那些任性的要求，可这个人不仅听了，还会去做，所以正臣开始忍不住依赖他；不仅是情报上的依赖，情感上也是。

但临也一如既往的冷淡态度让正臣不想轻易地告诉他，也觉得拉着他的手说“我想了解你！”很难为情，才采取了这样的方式。

真是幼稚极了。

从临也公寓出来的正臣回想起刚刚对临也说的话，不由得有些害臊。

这些话也太中二了，亏临也先生还能听得下去……

诶？话说我们的赌注是什么啊？

正臣楞了一下，他之所以说打个赌是因为前一天八点档的电视剧中有这句台词，他觉得很帅就记了下来。但是现在仔细一想，他们好像并没有什么赌注。

嘛……谁先进入谁的国本来就不是很重要啦，就算输了也会拉近关系，只要能了解临也就好了。

正臣莫名地得出一个结论，心满意足地继续走着。

总觉得打了赌之后就不用再在临也面前装出那种大人模样，正臣松了口气，于是他停了下来，深呼吸后重新迈步，一蹦一跳的、像随处可见的国中生。

接连好几天，正臣约着临也去了不同的地方游玩。去水族馆看热带鱼、去动物园看长颈鹿、去游乐园坐过山车、去赛马场看人。

每天玩闹到精疲力尽，他不想再装出以前的模样了，他是真的觉得和临也相处很开心，尤其是看到临也脸上的柔柔笑意，总会不争气地红了脸。

“正臣君这是在邀请我进入你的国吗~？”在摩天轮升到最高处的时候，他问着趴在玻璃上往下看的正臣。

“是啊，友好往来嘛。”正臣扭过头来，对临也笑着，“我有‘往’了喔，临也先生是不是该做出点表示啊？”

“我得思考思考呢。”临也撑着头往下看，城市的夜景酝酿出热闹非凡。

摩天轮缓缓下降，他才发现还有一对对的情侣举着兔子气球仰望着夜空。

明明一点星星都没有，简直在浪费时间呢。

诶呀、不过我也在浪费时间陪这个小孩子就是了。

等着摩天轮停下来后，临也拉起正臣的手，去卖气球的地方，给正臣买了一个粉嫩嫩的兔子气球。

少年撇着嘴说太粉了。

是啊，太粉了。

临也稍微拉下兔子气球，挡住了两个人的脸，低下头来抵着正臣的额头。太粉了，他的脸、他的唇、他耳钉反射的光，这些都太粉了。

“来进入这个世界吧，正臣。”

“诶？”

揽住正臣的腰让他没办法逃脱，下一秒临也就吻住了正臣的嘴巴。蜻蜓点水般的，他稍微抬头发现少年依旧闭着眼睛，于是咬着正臣的唇再一次吻了上去。

好了，来进入大人的世界吧。

⑤

折原临也给予纪田正臣的吻没有任何意义，他只是突然想到让人堕落的最快方式无非是满足他想要的一切，再毁给他看。

他想要权力。好，他给予。

他想要容身之所。好，他也给予。

他想要爱。……这可不行，但是能给你类似的东西。

贪心的坏孩子。

少年没有拒绝也在他意料之中，因为临也察觉出正臣已经在不自觉地依赖他，借着做游戏的幌子，正臣卸下了全部心防和一切伪装，在他面前开始表现出这个年纪该有的样子。

“临也先生！”、“临也先生好厉害”、“临也先生下次再一起来吧？”

夸赞和喜爱少年从来不会吝啬，总是眼神发亮地把他认为好的东西送给临也。

真是越来越可爱了，但是还是不够吧？

纪田正臣坐在沙发上蹙着眉，耳边爆炸般的音乐，五彩缤纷的灯又闪得他头疼，他只好紧紧地握着酒杯，盯着棕黄色的液体发呆。

正臣知道临也在邀请他进入他的世界，因为临也把正臣当做弟弟介绍给了他的很多朋友。

但是总觉得有些不对劲。

已经不是在意的程度了。总是不自觉地寻找临也的身影、打完架会下意识地回头看一眼临也，会把他说的每一句话都放在心上。

咦？为什么呢？

他想起上一周临也带自己去了一家高级西装店定做西服，周末就带自己去了舞会，不顾其他人的眼光临也弯下腰邀请自己跳上了一曲。

不过再去舞会之前，临也就经常和他一起练习，对他说：“跳得好能讨女孩子欢心。”但正臣不是很想讨女孩子欢心了，也不想认识其他女孩子了。和临也练习的时候总能清楚地听到他的呼吸和心跳，被他抱着，被他牵着，正臣觉得这样就足够了。

所以舞会上临也的邀请让正臣既害羞又开心，他红着脸颊和临也跳完了全曲，然后被临也拉近一个看不见的角落里仔细亲吻。舌与舌纠缠，呼吸也纠缠在了一起。被吻的全身酥麻的正臣差点站不住，只好靠在临也身上小声地喘息。

这算进入他的世界了吗？

正臣有些捉摸不透，他也不明白临也为什么会带他来这个地方。

酒吧？夜店？

说起来前几天临也还带他去了军火贩……这个人也是真的在邀请自己进入他的国家吧？

正臣意外地没有觉得危险和不安，反而有些小雀跃。

临也先生的朋友也会知道他身边有“纪田正臣”这个人，而临也先生愿意和我做朋友也因为我是“纪田正臣”，而不是那个所谓的黄巾贼“将军”。

偷偷瞧了一眼坐在他旁边看着手机的临也，虽然两个人没有交谈，但是正臣觉得这样很好。

“啊、正臣，有人找我，我先出去一下喔，想玩的话可以直接过去，记得回来就行。”临也突然站了起来，拿着手机向门口的方向走。

“好、好。我会等您回来的。”

正臣点点头，望着杯子里的冰块，下定了决心还是抿了一小口。

咦、是冰红茶？

负责临也和正臣这桌的服务生看到正臣惊讶的表情向他解释了一下：“是奈仓先生这让我特地为你准备的，他说你还太小了不适合这里呢。”

“诶？”

“不过他挺少带人过来的，带你应该说他真的很中意你吧？”

“喔……谢谢你。”

服务生凑近依旧低着头的正臣耳边说了几句话，然后微笑地看着猛地抬起头的正臣。

“要不要过去玩玩？”

正臣咬了咬嘴巴，把酒杯放在桌子上，走向了舞池中央。

嫉妒？害怕？想去独占？

各种情感驱使着正臣一步一步地走着。

——“喜欢奈仓先生的孩子有很多诶，我也不懂他为什么选择你。”

——“话说你不做点让他对你感兴趣的事情，就会有别人替代你了喔。”

——“他是很喜欢Jazz的……所以你要不要？”

正臣和临也聊天的时候听他提起过jazz，所以他也特地学了一点。

烟味、酒气、香水味；音乐、灯光、舞步。

人潮的欢呼和起哄、拥挤着不知道是谁在自己的白衬衫上留下了烟渍和口红印。

有一些情况偏离了原定的计划。

音乐结束后他站在聚光球下歪了歪脑袋，有些不明白自己在干什么。

“……临也先生只能是我的吧？谋士只侍奉一主才对啊。”

他轻声说着，稍长的刘海遮挡了视线，他闭上眼睛将身心都交给了急促的音乐。

跳舞是件很快乐的事情，如果是给喜欢的人跳舞那就是件更快乐的事情。

正臣反应过来了，偏离原定计划的事情是什么——想了解已经变成了异样的感情，少年模模糊糊地觉得这种感情是喜爱。

为什么呢？

啊啊为什么？

吵杂的环境根本没有办法思考，正臣不知道被谁拽到了一边，他晃了晃脑袋才发现拉住自己手腕的人是临也。

“很开心嘛。”

“您看见了呀……”正臣有些不好意思。

“什么时候学的？”临也按住正臣的肩膀让他坐在沙发上，让服务生端来一杯波本。

“上次临也先生说了……我就去学了。”

低下头的正臣没看到临也脸上充满深意的微笑，只顾着用手指搓衣领上的口红印。

“正臣、不用擦了。”临也扳过了正臣的脑袋，才发现这孩子的眼睛有些发红，“真是纯情啦，人家姐姐是喜欢你才会亲你的吧。”

“……可是我不喜欢她们。”

“正臣不是爱着全世界的女孩子吗？”坏心眼地问着正臣，临也用指腹摸着正臣的脸颊，然后凑到他耳边咬住他的耳垂，“是因为有沙树了才拒绝别人的爱吗？”

正臣缩了缩脑袋，轻轻推着临也的肩膀，“……临也先生。”

“呐、告诉我嘛，正臣。”

“不是、不是的，是因为……”正臣揪住临也的衣服，声音有些发颤，“因为临也先生……”

“我？我怎么了吗？”

“……喜欢。”

没有赌的必要了，这时候就应该game over了。

但是好孩子总需要奖励一下吧？

临也慢慢靠近正臣，伸出舌头舔着他的嘴角。少年的嘴微张着算是同意，于是临也便按着正臣的脑袋，逐渐加深了这个吻。

稍微分开之后，正臣伸手捞过了桌上的酒杯，灌了一口才发现是临也叫来的波本。

管不了了，这种杂乱的环境也好、周围人不顾旁人接吻的情侣也好、被莫名情感塞得鼓鼓囊囊的心脏也好，都在怂恿正臣去做这件事情。

他含着一口酒跨坐在临也身上又吻了过去，捧着临也的脸颊虔诚又小心地吻。

好感和占有欲在作祟，他环住了临也的脖子。一半的酒流向了自己的胃让整个人有些飘忽，正臣没打算结束亲吻，只是呢喃着“很喜欢您”一边亲吻。

临也眯起眼看正臣，轻揉着他的头发，仔细回想着这两三个月的事情。当初盛气凌人向他打赌的少年现在坐在他身上向他表露自己的心意。

说起来，纪田正臣才十四岁吧？

或许是自己想太多了，这孩子并没有打算和自己玩什么感情上的游戏，只是单纯地找个理由接近自己。不过既然他说了“game start”，那么——上一个游戏就算结束了，现在开始是按照我的规则来的游戏了喔，纪田正臣君。

他看到了正臣衣服的上的烟渍，盯了一会才伸手探去，用指尖摩擦，但是擦不掉。

于是他拿起酒杯从正臣的衣领处慢慢向下倒。

——越明亮的孩子越想把他染黑吧？被人占了先机真是不爽到极点。

正臣没有觉得生气只是有些不明白临也的意图。湿漉漉的衣服黏在身上让正臣难受极了。夜店里的空调又让他止不住地发抖，他下意识地向临也身上靠去。

“……好冷，临也先生。”

声音甜腻又充满依赖。

房间里的空调吹的正臣全身缩进被单里，被临也抱着却还是觉得暖意不够。抬起脑袋去主动交换亲吻，没过几秒就又会被狠狠欺负。

不清楚的事情有很多，唯一明白的是现在在和喜欢的人结合。被他亲吻着，被他拥抱着；被他一次次送上最高点，又在他怀里一次次降落。

痛感被喜悦麻痹成快感，呼出口的声音也愈加欢愉。

身上的吻痕似乎在发烫，烧得少年的心杂乱地跳着。正臣伸出手臂揽住临也的脖子，轻声问他：“我进入你的世界了吗？临也先……”

还没说完就又被吻住。

这算同意了吧？

临也稍微抬起头，摸着正臣的脸颊问着：“那你为什么喜欢我呢，小正臣？你身边不缺喜欢你的人吧。”

然后他得到了一声颤抖的回答：“……love is a leveller.”

临也摇摇头，轻笑着凑近正臣的耳边说：“Love is war.”

⑥

纪田正臣和三岛沙树交往的契机是为了帮她摆脱对折原临也的信仰，那如果纪田正臣对折原临也也开始产生敬仰之情了，他们两个选择继续在一起的感情基础是什么呢？是喜欢吗？那如果纪田正臣喜欢折原临也呢——

高领毛衣比起保暖更是用来遮住脖子上的吻痕，衣服下摆一撩就能看到腰处的青紫痕迹，难以启齿的地方正给自己带来无限快乐，似乎也在取悦自己放在心上的人。

“正臣喜欢沙树吗？”

“……”

“回答我一下嘛、正臣也不是没有同时喜欢上两个人的时候呀？”

“……喜、喜欢吧，大概。”

临也把正臣推倒在床上，双手撑在他的脑袋旁边，看着正臣赤红的脸颊又问他：“那你喜欢我吗？”

“……这么明显的事就不要求证啦、临也先生。”

“那你更喜欢谁呢？”

看着少年咬着嘴巴的样子，临也按住他的脑袋把他抱进怀里。

“没关系的，马上就知道了。”

“你在说什么……呜啊、慢……”

马上就知道了。

纪田正臣没有很在意这句话，因为他知道他的临也先生有时候就喜欢讲一些高深莫测的话。他坐在地板上翻阅时尚杂志，想着下次和临也出去玩穿什么才能和他相配。

手机的震动声打断了正臣嘴巴里哼的歌、也开始让他的美梦开始破碎。

陌生男人黏腻的声音。

骨头断掉的声音。

沙树的尖叫。

不停地奔跑和打不通的手机。

“您所拨打的用户……”

看到蓝色的人群的一刻，恐惧遍布了全身。他不是什么将军，他就是个小鬼，他所拥有的一切都是折原临也给予他的。也就是说，现在联系不上临也的自己……什么也做不到。

连往前迈一步都做不到。

沙树的笑、沙树的声音、沙树的身影，全都笼在黑暗中。

什么都想不起来了。

正臣坐在医院冰凉的椅子上垂着头。他不再试着给临也打电话了，只希望沙树能够醒来。

如果真的因为自己的软弱让这个女孩永远沉睡，正臣觉得自己要用一辈子赎罪。

“正臣。”

椅子嘎吱一声地响了，正臣侧过头看着坐到他身边的男人，吸了吸鼻子喊了句：“临也先生。”

“据说没什么大事呢，太好了不是吗？”临也向后靠，将全身的重量落在椅背上。

“临也先生那时候为什么不接我的电话呢？如果接了沙树就不会变成这样了。”少年其实并没有责怪临也，只是把心里想到的事情说了出来。

“正臣在怪我？”临也夸张地指了一下自己，然后起身站到正臣面前，“是你自己造成现在这个局面吧？腿软着怎么拍也动不了。不过你确实得怪我啦！”

看着少年疑惑的模样，临也咧开嘴像是要揭露谜底一样，把真相告诉正臣：

“因为让沙树过去的人是我嘛。”

“……临也先生、什么意思？”正臣隐约的有种预感，临也接下来的话会打破他现在所拥有的一切。

“正臣不晓得自己喜欢谁比较多一点，我才这么帮你的。现在看来你比较喜欢沙树吧？因为你一点都不关心一直联系不上的我是不是出事情了，还反过来责怪我没有接你电话耶。我很伤心的喔。”

骗人。

正臣瞪大眼睛看着在自己面前站着的男人。

是折原临也却又不是折原临也。

陌生又可怕。

但这确实是折原临也，这种不安不稳定一直萦绕在他周围啊。

用着近乎嘲弄的语气，临也一句话一句话地把“折原临也”展现在这个把自己当成爱恋对象的少年面前。

“总之你喜欢她真是太好了，所以被她困住也无所谓了吧。啊对了对了……”临也伸出手拉开正臣的衣领，摩擦着他的脖颈，“希望她醒来的时候，这里的痕迹能消失呢。诶呀……打架NG。我先走了。”

临也侧身躲过正臣的拳头朝他摆摆手，转身离开了病院。

这场万无一失的赌局其实从一开始自己就输得一塌糊涂了。临也根本、从来没有邀请自己进入他的国家。

……但自己的世界好像已经被他侵蚀殆尽了。

怎么办呢……

临也回到家后才发现正臣留了一封信在茶几上。

估计是和情书一样无病呻吟的玩意吧？

临也拿起打火机准备把他拆掉，但是想起正臣在医院里想要给自己一拳的模样，他还是把信封拆来了。

“哦呀……”

是上次去游乐园的照片，正臣用手比作枪的模样朝着自己，一边的自己也配合做出中枪的姿势，两个人的脸上都洋溢着笑容。

临也嗤笑了一声，然后把照片反过来，是正臣清秀的字迹：

——“因为临也先生让我进入你的世界了，所以我也欢迎你进入我的国域！”

——“欢迎进入名为‘纪田正臣’的国域！”

“嗯……我应该是才进入就被驱逐出国的人吧？嘛——”临也重新按下打火机，扔进烟灰缸中，看着照片逐渐被火光吞噬。

“——Game over.”

Love is war.

正臣在等沙树醒来的时候想到了临也第一次抱他的时候对他说的话。

是战争就会有牺牲。

那这场战争的牺牲者是纪田正臣还是三岛沙树呢？

沙树本来不应该被牵扯到这种事情中的……正臣确实是喜欢沙树的，但这种情感不能称得上是爱，因为他换位思考了一下，如果今天遇到这种情况的是折原临也，他可能真的会奋不顾身的冲进去。

对临也不仅是喜欢的程度了吗？

正臣用力地摇头否定掉自己的想法。

谈什么信任、了解和爱啊，从一开始就是游戏而已，明明“game start”是从自己嘴里说出来的啊。

……

其实自己把爱交给谁都没有办法逃脱了。对沙树是喜欢也好，责任也好；对临也是依赖也好、爱也好。无论到底是怎么样，自己已经被这样的过去紧紧地缠绕住，永远也脱不开身。

很窒息，喘不上气。

正臣将头深深地埋下去。

那就暂时不去想他们吧。

那就暂时不去面对这样的过去吧。

少年从医院逃走，将这样的过去封存。

落魄的将军？

不，是弃子之王喔。

⑦

在东北待了一个星期，再次回到新宿已经是5月3号的深夜。正臣背着书包叹气，感叹自己怎么兜来转去还是不得不面对那个让人讨厌到呕吐的男人。

——“小正臣一个人过来就好！熬夜是女孩子的天敌喔！”

正臣看完了随手就把短信删除，用着短信上的理由把沙树送回了家，独自前往临也的事务所。

“来了来了~☆”

正臣警惕地盯着给自己开门的临也，等他转身向屋里走了之后才默默地跟上。

“为什么今天要我一个人来？”正臣把书包放在临也的桌子上，拉开拉链把资料拿了出来，摔到临也面前，“就这些，没事的话我走了。”

临也皱了皱眉头，把资料收进抽屉里，绕到正臣的面前张开手臂抱住他，“因为我今天很想见小正臣呢——”

“放开我。”

“是你没有躲诶。”

“……最好放开喔，临也先生。”

“马上就到我的生日了诶……”临也咬着正臣的耳朵，低沉的嗓音流入他的脑袋，“今天晚上很无聊，来找点乐子吗？”

正臣阴着脸从书包里掏出他来临也公寓路上才买的东西，抵住他的腹部，“放开。”

“枪？哪弄的？”临也举起手放开正臣，向后退了几步，“这么危险的东西可不是好孩子能拿的。”

“给你打工算什么好孩子了。”正臣准备把抢收起来，但看着临也朝自己一步步走近又重新举起了枪，“我真的会开枪的。”

“嗯，你开呀。但是小正臣很爱我，所以……”

临也看着少年愈加阴沉的脸还是继续说着：“小正臣对我从来不会下死手，聊天室里说着一套，实际上又做着另外一套。你明明知道一个人来会发生什么吧？还不是乖乖过来了，这只能说你真的很爱我。”

“……不，比起你个人魅力我希望你把工资结一下。”正臣的眼神稍微有些闪烁，别过头不再看临也。

临也笑着靠近他，想把正臣抓枪的手扳开，“抓这么紧手不会痛吗？我真的不会对你做坏事啦。嗯，我觉得不算是坏事。”

听到临也的话，少年的手指扣住扳机，朝他用力地按了下去。

“——你看嘛，”临也看着枪口的玫瑰花，笑嘻嘻地把正臣抱紧，“七朵玫瑰的花语是什么呢？”

“谁知道。”正臣推开了临也把玫瑰花放在了沙发边的花瓶中，“看那些花枯死了我才买的，又不是特地买给你的。”

“诶~那我还是好心地告诉你吧，是‘我偷偷地爱着你’喔，所以我说小正臣真的很爱我嘛。”

“滚。”正臣背起书包，瞥了临也一眼，“早就结束了吧那场赌局，真想找乐子你可以去酒吧。”

“我又不是随便的人啦，”临也摩擦着一片玫瑰花瓣，然后揪了下来，重新拉近和正臣的距离，“而且你又没说游戏结束，所以我还是你国家的人喔，应该满足我的需求吧。”

“你被驱逐出国了，所以GAME O——”

看着朝自己逼近的临也，正臣下意识的后退，直到无处可退了才瞪着他问他做什么。临也没有回答，只是含住玫瑰花瓣，拽过正臣的手腕扣住高举头顶，掐着他的腮帮，低头吻住了正臣。娇嫩的花瓣被牙齿摩擦出苦涩的花液，正臣挣扎着紧皱眉头朝临也踹了一脚。

但是被他侧身躲过去了。

多熟悉的招式，在医院的时候也是这样被他躲过。

一切根本没变。

正臣有些气馁地闭上眼，任由临也揽住腰把自己拉进他的怀里亲吻，张了张嘴巴回应着。毕竟自己对打赢折原临也这件事一点把握也没有，而且比起被打趴下来再被他侵犯这种耻辱，还不如这样像恋人一样的亲吻来得感觉好。

七朵玫瑰的花语啊……其实是知道才买这个的。

很烦躁，对这样的自己和对那样的折原临也都很烦躁，但又改变不了。

被迫承受下来吧。

正臣感觉到自己的手腕被松开来，于是他抱住了临也。

逃避是自己的一贯作风，纪田正臣不否认这点。所以一会再考虑这样的现实吧，所以现在稍微找点乐子吧。

拥抱还是一样温暖，吻还是一样缠绵；古龙水淡淡的香气让正臣有股流泪的冲动，他觉得是因为太痛了，他觉得是因为该死的生理现象。

“为什么在流泪呢？”临也停了下来，给正臣擦眼泪，“很痛吗？”

正臣摇摇头，只让他快点结束。

“话说回来，今天是我的生日喔，正臣是不是应该有些表示？”

“过完……生日就快去死吧……呜。”正臣咬着嘴巴，将临也给予的一切承受了下来。

他说生日快乐、他说快去死、他说我讨厌你、他也说我爱你。

发自内心的话乱七八糟地从嘴里蹦出来，他不知道临也听到了多少，只感受到从结合处传来的温暖让他不断落泪。

临也揉着把自己缩成一团的正臣，轻轻擦去了他的眼泪。少年的眉头总是紧皱着，就算睡着了也没有放松下来。

伸手揉开正臣的眉头后，临也静静地瞧了一会，然后他听到了意想不到的话。

——“不要离开我。”

睡着了大概也听不见吧，临也这么想着，所以亲了亲正臣的额头，悄悄地说：“好。”

⑧

池袋回归和平的代价是折原临也的失踪。正臣借着帮杏里进货的理由跑遍了整个东京，无论怎么努力，他都没有找到关于临也的任何线索。

那个人如果下定决心要把自己藏起来，恐怕没有人能够找到他。正臣垂头丧气地走在街上的时候碰到了门田，门田还是老样子的爱操心，他问正臣怎么这样愁眉苦脸。

正臣立刻露出了笑容，打着哈哈说自己没什么不开心的。

“你在找谁吗？沙树小姑娘说你一直在找人。”门田摘下了帽子，打算请正臣喝一杯橙汁，但是意识到他身上的西装之后打趣地问他，“现在是不是爱喝啤酒了啊？”

“诶才不会啦，那种味道让女孩子闻到就不好了！”正臣夸张地摆摆手，然后去自动贩卖机买了两罐咖啡，把其中的一罐抛给门田。

“好球！”门田稳稳地接住，拉开拉坏灌了一口，“最近工作怎么样？”

“一直在外面跑，偶尔才回池袋啦。”正臣靠在路边的栏杆上，仰头望着泛红的天。

“现在的工作比跟在临也身边安全多了吧。”

“是啊……不过薪水也少了很多就是了……”正臣叹了口气，似乎陷入了沉思。

门田注视了一会正臣的神情，狠狠敲了一下正臣的脑袋：“你小子，比起安全还想着薪水喔？”

“没钱很痛苦的嘛！”

“……话说，你到底在找谁啊。你说说看我说不定能帮你。”

“门田先生做不到啦。”

“你先说说，两个人找总比一个人找要来的快吧。”

正臣喝完了最后一口咖啡，苦涩地开口：“是折原……是临也先生。”

门田愣愣地看着正臣，问他为什么要找这个人。哪知道正臣也在摇头，他用着比刚才还要苦涩的语气说：“不知道。”

“没有理由就不用去找了吧？难道说你是去报仇？”

正臣听到门田的话眼前一亮：“就这个理由了！”

“纪田你是不是工作太压抑思维跳脱了？”

“不是啦，我是认真的！谢谢你，门田先生。”

望着把易拉罐抛出完美弧线后蹦跳着跑远的正臣，门田有些摸不着头脑。

“嘛、不过他开心……就好了吧？”

之后门田再去打听纪田正臣后才发现，他在和自己说完话的当天就辞职了，但是没有把他在池袋租的房子退掉。

纪田正臣到底去了哪里呢？门田不放心还是给正臣打了个电话，几秒种后他听到了电话留言：“纪田正臣同学在寻爱途中~请勿打扰！有事找我请在哔声后留言。”

大概是和沙树去旅行了吧，门田这样想着，但是隔天他发现沙树拎着行李箱在街上走就觉得奇怪极了，于是便去问正臣的事情。

“正臣啊……其实从开始我们就不算在一起的啦，用过去一直束缚着正臣，太道德绑架了不是吗？但他怕我伤心还带我进行了失恋旅行，真是很傻的男孩子呢。我不怪他啦，因为他心中有比我更加重要的人……正臣他呀，这次是打算直面自己的过去了。”

“你是说他去找折原临也了？”

沙树没回答，拉着箱子朝前走着。

“……他去面对自己的内心了。”

纪田正臣去了很多地方，从仙台到名古屋、从京都到长崎；但没有一个地方是他的落脚点。他早有这样的计划，不是四处旅游，而是把整个日本走遍，去找折原临也。他也会深入每个城市的深处，去找所谓的情报贩子认不认识一个叫做“折原临也”的人，但还是没有任何线索。

少了折原临也东京变得和平多了，但心里总是空荡荡的。应酬的时候去酒吧回想起折原临也、去游乐园看见傻兮兮的兔子气球会想起折原临也、就连情人节的玫瑰花都能让他想起折原临也。

他们那时候确实是把池袋和新宿的每个角落都玩了个遍，在好多地方都留下了青涩的回忆。

虽然临也是第一个进入自己国域的成人，但是也是因为他才让自己的世界变得残缺趋向于崩溃。

所以刻骨铭心、所以难以忘却；所以在意、所以介怀。

不对不对，因为太在乎了所以才会崩溃得那么完全。

其实现在也一样在乎着，可又不想这么轻易地承认。所以他一直把计划延迟延迟延迟，直到门田笑问的一句“你去报仇吗？”才推着他把计划进行下去。

你看，都是个成年人了还在瞎闹别扭。

正臣嘲笑着自己，继续漫无目的地在日本岛上旅行。

见到临也要说些什么呢？他会惊讶吗？

正臣来不及思考这些问题，因为支撑他的经费也快见底了。

怎么办呢？要把一辈子都耗在找折原临也这件事情上面吗？

正臣最后赌了一把，买了张车票去博多。

那个……为什么自己现在出现在棒球场？

正臣发了会呆，看见出现在棒球场上的静雄才反应过来刚刚发生了什么事。

好像是自己在街上随意走着的时候被静雄先生叫住问自己为什么在这里……

又不能直接告诉静雄先生我在找折原临也吧……正臣只好说自己在四处旅行。

“门田很担心你喔！有空给他打个电话！”静雄拍了下正臣的脑袋，让正臣眼冒金星了半晌，等反应过来，自己已经在棒球场的观众席上了。

偷偷走掉不太好……还是说一声吧。

正臣嘟囔着，再一次看向球场的时候，静雄被好多人抱着——不对，应该是静雄正拖着好多人，向讨债对象施加气压。

似乎不是说话的好时候……

正臣叹了口气，注意到坐在旁边的蘑菇头青年一边盯着静雄一边打电话。正臣觉得他们两个应该认识，所以想要这位小哥帮他和静雄讲一声，自己有事先走了。

“这里有个你超讨厌的人，就是池袋那个讨债的——切挂了，一声谢谢都不说啊。”

蘑菇头青年放下手机，才发现自己请来的外援带来的人正一眼不眨地盯着他。

“呃怎么了吗？”

“那头的人是折原临也吗？”

纪田正臣也不知道自己凭什么确定“讨厌静雄=折原临也”，但是如果这还不是的话……如果这还不是的话，那是不是这辈子都见不到他了呢？

……

“回答我，是不是折原临也！”

“冷静、冷静一下嘛……”

正臣有些控制不住的掉泪，他一直拼命忍住不去想要是真的找不到折原临也怎么办，因为他觉得还有希望，只要自己多在几个城市转悠一定能找到临也。

可这算是最后的机会了啊……一点小小的线索都能让正臣感激涕零。

“确实是啦……你不要哭啊，大男人落泪多丢人啊。”

“我没哭！他在哪里啊？”

“呃……夏瓦球场，这里过去很远的，喂！”

正臣一边跑着一边搜索夏瓦球场的位置，地图上显示距离自己现在的所在地有十万八千里。虽然什么都没有了，虽然赶过去临也说不定就走了，但是他还是全力奔跑着。

要快点、要快点。

正臣忍着泪，给门田打了个电话：“好久不见我是纪田正臣我在博多遇到静雄先生了所以给你回个电话！咳咳、我在跑步啦，还有实在很不好意思能不能借我点钱，以后一定会还你的！”

正臣跑到车站，检查短信发现自己的卡内被汇入了两笔钱，一个账号是门田的、还有一个账号的署名是：Orihara Izaya.

留言是一个医院的名称和病房号，以及——game start.

⑨

折原临也从恢复意识那天起就知道纪田正臣在找自己，因为各个地方的眼线一直给自己发邮件：一个高中生模样的男孩子在找你；然后变成：一个社会人在找你；现在是：那个人把工作辞了也在找你。

临也今天挂断榎田的电话没过几分钟，榎田又打了过来，临也以为他又要和自己说平和岛静雄的事，于是就直接挂断。

——“我把你的行踪告诉一个人了，你好自为之吧。喔……那个人叫纪田正臣来着，也是平和岛带来的。”

临也盯着“纪田正臣”这四个字看着，才真切地感受到他找了自己三年，从高中生再到成人步入社会，他现在辞掉了工作，放手一搏、破釜沉舟地去找自己。

是因为仇恨才让正臣找自己找这么久吗……

从小时候玩弄他的感情，再到长大了把他的好朋友教唆到自杀，确实都是很严重的事啊，不过人的仇恨也真是可怕，纪田正臣又把三年时光耗费在自己身上。

是时候结束了吧，让这个孩子从这里解放，各自开始新生活不好么。

出于这样的理由，临也把自己的所在地告诉正臣。

是时候结束了。

看着正臣举枪的模样，临也想到了他国中时送给他的照片，又想到他高中时枪中的红玫瑰。这次会是什么呢？是冰冷的子弹吗？

不过真的要是那种东西，角落里的坐先生会先把正臣的手扭断吧。

但是枪响的时候临也还是下意识地闭上眼。

“嘁，胆小鬼，开个玩笑就吓成这样。”

正臣把黄色的玫瑰投进他床头柜的花瓶里，再把枪放在了一边。

黄玫瑰啊。

——试着爱我吧。

纪田正臣没说他来干什么，一朵黄玫瑰就足够表现出他的心思。折原临也叹了口气，有种败下阵来的感觉。

输给纪田正臣的天真了。

以前临也就是把正臣想的太复杂，认真地和他进行感情游戏，没想到十四岁的少年虽然爱玩了些，却也是想认真地和他交流感情；现在也是，他以为正臣是来报仇，但是这朵玫瑰却告诉自己，这个长大成人、经历那么多事的孩子依旧爱着他。

爱啊，这种东西一直平等地给予你们诶~？这样的要求我很难办啊。

但临也还是招招手，对他说：“过来吧，正臣。”

过来吧。

恨意被自己的玩笑清零。正臣走过去坐在床边，伸出手抱住了临也，眨了眨眼睛又很不争气地落泪。

“太好了，找到你了，临也先生。”

“我以为再也找不到你了。是你说不会离开我的吧……临也先生？”

⑩

纪田正臣就再次跟在了折原临也身边——这种讲法太不严谨，应该说他们在一个小城市定居之后，正臣就开始专心工作，而临也在家里进行康复训练的同时继续他的兴趣爱好。

在纠结“积极向上小白领的同居人掌握着这座城市的所有黑暗”还是“情报贩子的同居人是个普通上班族”哪个比较有噱头的小道记者，第二天就神不知鬼不觉地消失了。

一白一黑，一光一暗就这么和谐地住着。

正臣上班前会被临也叫住，临也一边帮他整理领带一边交换一个缠绵的吻，吻到正臣透不过气，用“上班快迟到了”做理由猛地推开他，他才心满意足地开始新的一天。

他们拥抱、他们亲吻、他们同床共枕；有时候忍不住了也会在客厅、在浴室、在床上通过肉体碰撞做出最深刻的交流。

但他们不是恋人。

他们只是同居人。

纪田正臣拿捏得住这个分寸，但他还是觉得这样很好。

要的也不是一个双方承认的身份，只是临也在身边就好。

纪田正臣今天回来的时候发现桌上多了一份月见团子，没有超市的标签条，形状也不是太好看，只留了个便签：今天晚上有事~小正臣要是想我可以吃这个喔。PS：用爱意仔细揉捏了~☆

正臣笑笑，拿起一个团子放入口中——皱紧了眉头，嫌弃地再次望向这些人畜无害的白团子一眼，掏出手机决定订外卖。

折原临也回来的时候是凌晨，桌上有两份月见团子，一份是自己做的、一份是正臣做的。他坐在椅子上看着正臣的便签：临也先生的爱太齁了！你是嫌我工作压力还不够大吗！PS：用对你的嫌弃仔细揉捏了！(#｀皿´)

幼稚鬼。

做完了确实没来得及尝就是啦…临也尝了一口自己做的，也皱起了眉头。

亏这孩子还能吃的只剩下一个。

临也把剩下的团子扔进垃圾桶，又拿起正臣做的团子吃了一口——好甜，是豆沙馅的。

明明不好吃还是吃了、明明有时候不喜欢他的做法却也没有阻拦。

包容着他的一切，又把自己认为最好的东西给他。

从来没有变啊，这孩子。

有些认输了，来结束这场莫名其妙的战争吧。

临也推开卧室的门，正臣正抓紧临也枕头的一角缩成一团睡着。

看来他是真的很累了，但还是花时间做团子给他吃。临也爬上床，有些任性地把正臣拍醒。

“……怎么啦？”正臣挣扎着睁眼的模样让临也忍不住俯下身子吻住他的嘴巴。

豆沙的甜腻让正臣清醒了些，他把临也推开说：“你怎么吃完东西不刷牙！”

“因为太好吃了想让你也尝尝嘛。”临也把正臣压在床上，盯着他的眼睛看。

“今天好累临也先生……你DIY去……”正臣翻了个身准备继续睡觉。

临也又把正臣翻过来，看到他脸上有些委屈想睡觉的神情，便俯下身子凑近他耳边说：“呐、放逐出国的人什么时候才能回归国家呢？小正臣。”

正臣眨了眨眼睛，不明白临也的意思。

“……得用相应的东西交换吧？”

“嗯、所以我认输。The war ended.”

“哈……您在说什么啦。梦话请梦里说。”

“我爱你，我认输了。所以，让我这个被驱逐国境的人回来吧，小正。”见正臣一副又要睡过去的模样，临也晃了晃他，用脸蹭着他撒起了娇，“好不好嘛、好不好嘛。”

“烦死了！……那你先让我进入你的世界吧？！”

“不、要——正臣不答应我就不要。”

“幼稚鬼，谁管你，我要睡觉了。”

这么说着，却一点睡意都没有了。正臣把身子翻向一边，嘟囔着：“你从来就没被放逐出去啊……烦死了，我要睡觉了。”

“与我同一国的人，我永远当他是同一国的人。”

不用确认啊，纪田正臣早在一开始就这么对自己说了。

临也乖乖地洗漱完毕再回到床上，亲了一口正臣的额头再把他抱进怀里。

正臣杂乱的心跳传进临也的耳朵里，他吻了吻正臣的耳朵，拍着他的后背轻哼安眠曲，“快睡了，我一直在你身边呢。得快点习惯才行啊。”

“你真的烦死了，明天起不来都怪你。”

正臣鼓起脸颊，将身子往临也那边靠靠，直到额头抵住他的肩膀才呼了一口气。

“晚安啦。”

莫名其妙的战争终于在一个月圆之夜结束了。

牺牲者？讨厌啦，双赢的结局不是很好嘛。

而且爱啊，才不是战争呢。

Love is love.♡

后记：

35岁的折原临也先生说着“观察人类观察得也够多了”就结束了最后一份作为情报贩子的工作，在闹市区开了间猫咖，顺便不顾纪田正臣先生的同意就帮他把工作辞了。他每天的乐趣就是和不同的人聊天，闲下来就逗逗猫，看正臣做甜点。

临也喜欢撑着头看正臣打料，28岁成熟稳重的小店长一旦做起甜品还是像第一次做蛋糕给他吃的国中生一样。不过那时候也只是随口说的话，竟然被正臣记了这么久这么久。黑森林和起司蛋糕是正臣最常做的，因为那时候临也说很好吃。

其实临也不喜欢吃甜品；其实正臣觉得做蛋糕很麻烦。

但渐渐的，一切都变了。

正臣把起司蛋糕装盘放到临也面前后就把前台交给了新来的小姑娘，一个人抱着猫猫坐在咖啡厅最角落的位置。

他问过临也为什么开猫咖，明明折原临也只喜欢人类。

“因为正臣以前说想养猫呀。”

他随口一说的话，临也也记得。

他靠在沙发上，怀里的猫暖洋洋的、空调风也暖洋洋的。下午人不多，只是些许杯勺碰撞的声音和猫叫声，咖啡厅里的背景音乐也足够轻柔，是临也选的钢琴曲。

是my soul……？正臣迷迷糊糊地点着头。

轻柔却伤感。

被第三轮回中轻重钢琴夹杂着打击节拍的声音惊醒，正臣总觉得心里难受得紧，他看着依旧和客人聊天的临也，默默地叹了口气，继续打盹。

“纪田先生睡着了诶？”前台的小姑娘见临也把客人送走之后对临也说着。

“啊……”

临也把门口的牌子翻到“close”的那面，让小姑娘下了班。

他走过去看到皱着眉头睡着的正臣，眼角未落下的泪滴让他想起了那年生日的事情。

因为想见正臣所以让他一个人来，这点临也没有说谎。想见他的理由是因为无聊还是寂寞已经想不起来了，只记得理智快要崩溃的正臣一遍遍的说讨厌和爱，还有那句“不要离开我”。

总是默默地，什么时候难受和不安也不会和他说，因为什么难受和不安也不会说，把一切放在心里，被逼急了才会将感情一股脑地宣泄。

什么时候才能诚实一点呢，正臣。

临也擦了擦正臣的眼角，把他怀里打盹的橘猫抱走，给他盖上小毯子坐在旁边。

正臣歪歪头，倒在了临也的肩膀上。

“临也……”正臣念着他的名字。

“我在喔，我一直陪着你呢。”

他拉紧了正臣的手，亲吻他的发丝。

外面下雪也好刮风也罢，就算天塌下来了也没有办法驱散这里的温暖。

这里的温暖也只属于折原临也和纪田正臣两个人。

临也又把正臣搂得紧了些，头靠在他的脑袋上和他一起享受这个悠闲的午后。

——Fin


End file.
